Computer system administrators are under constant pressure to perform a variety of tasks within a short amount of time. These tasks include everything from routine maintenance tasks such as performing a database backup, to more critical issues such as hardware failure. There are some events requiring subsequent system maintenance, such as the creation of a new database by a user that may go unnoticed by a system administrator. Therefore some maintenance tasks such as a backup of a newly created file may not be immediately recognized for the maintenance tasks it may require. In addition, each system environment and installation into an enterprise environment directs a unique set of rules for performing maintenance tasks. But since such maintenance efforts are unique, system administrators often spend time and energy resources generating their own tailored set of maintenance tasks based on the rules or policy of the computing environment and utilization.
Thus, there is a need for a way to automatically invoke tasks concerning automatic maintenance tasks and other related functions on a computer system. It would be useful if such automatic tasks were to utilize metadata as well as event data to trigger the development and deployment of such tasks. The invention addresses the aforementioned needs and solves them with various systems, methods and techniques to generate tasks that can act within a computer system. The invention is valid for all automatic task generation functions and, for example, may be embodied in the form of an auto task enlistment function applicable to database management.